


Inadvertent Sibling Prevention

by Jasontodd908



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasontodd908/pseuds/Jasontodd908
Summary: When Persephone Sage, daughter of Wonder Woman and the Question, has a nightmare, she goes right to her parents. Unfortunately, they'd already had plans of their own and have to put them off, but for how long?
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/The Question
Kudos: 2





	Inadvertent Sibling Prevention

**_Justice League Watchtower, Room of Vic and Diana Sage_ **

His thumb gently brushes against her cheek, sending a thin line of goosebumps up her spine. “Hmmmpp, Vic” she moans breathily, moving her body closer towards him, practically seating herself in his lap. He happily supports her weight, and his arm quickly goes about her waist, crushing her against him. She didn’t mind, in fact she relished it, especially as her hands move up and down his chest, massaging and teasing his muscles through the white t-shirt he wore. 

“I’m so glad we finally have time to be together...alone” she says, adding the last part breathily while teasing her lips along his. “Aww, you’re not having fun watching looney toons with Charlie, Persephone and I?” he asks, his hand coming up to cup her breast through her shift, focusing his thumb’s attention onto her nipple while pressing his mouth against her neck. “Not as much fun as we are right now lover” she retorts, arching her neck and allowing him more access to it, an opportunity he doesn’t let pass him by. 

She relishes in his attention, making no secret with herself that she had desperately needed this, even if for such a short time. Between cooking dinner and cleaning their rooms on the tower, their room and their children’s rooms, homeschooling and training as well as fighting crime, Diana had really started to feel as if her superhero moniker was being put to the test.  
  
Vic was just as busy. As much as she hated it, too often he had to handle the children alone due to her being needed in the field so much. Play dates with other League children, homework, talks and so much more were done by Vic. Diana hated that she couldn’t share that equally, and she hated herself for hating that the world of man’s gender roles had started to affect her so much. She wanted to be a stay at home mom, but that new dream was torpedoed on impact as being the chosen daughter of Themyscira, a literal demigod, would always prevent that from happening.

She drew the line very solemnly however. After all, if Hades escaped Tartarus, it would have to wait until after Charlie’s baseball game or Persephone’s ballet recital when it came time. She was a mother and wife now, and that came first.

Her thoughts drift away into a hazy mismash of foggy recollections as Vic reaches around behind her, grasping her ass firmly and squeezing the fleshy cheek. “Ohh, I suppose I’m not the only one who enjoys this a bit more than looney toons am I?” she asks teasingly. Vic just smiles teasingly up at her, having moved down lower to kiss at her clavicle. “Well, I say, I say, the woman is about as smart as she is beautiful” he says, doing a rather spot on impression of Foghorn Leghorn. She can’t help but laugh, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head and leaning down to kiss him.

‘I needed to hear him say that more than I realized’ she thinks, having been suffering from a bit of insecurity in regards to her attractiveness. Even Wonder Woman could not escape the effects of pregnancy and life, and she constantly fretted about the few gray hairs she needed to pluck out from time to time. She had gained a little weight, but if she had bothered to ask her husband, which she did not, he would’ve told her that she looked perfect as usual to him.

Perhaps more than perfect.

She reaches down and begins to rub against his thigh, hoping to elicit a more primal reaction. She relished their slow lovemaking. The teasing, the caressing and indeed the promise of it all truly sent her heart racing, but tonight? She wanted her husband, and she wanted a very specific strain of her Vic. The rough and dominant one who would put her over his knee at the slightest provocation. “Hmm, you really must want something from me hmm?” he asks teasingly, beginning to move his hand a little lower, wanting to go in between her legs. “I think you know what I want” she teases, licking his lips teasingly. “Well, how about we skip the foreplay and I gi….”

They are interrupted by a knock on the door, making Diana scowl. Vic just pats her side, calming her down. “Yes? Kind of busy here” he says through the door, winking at Diana, who smiles back in relief. ‘So, Vic isn’t going to be running off to check the ratio of sugar in the kid’s cornflakes again. Good boy’ she thinks, reminding herself to think of something special to reward him with next time. 

The reply from the door instantly dashes any hope of her spending some quality time with her husband. She hears the sniffle, and it instantly breaks her heart, but she knows that Vic is even more affected as he sits right up in bed and throws his legs over the side. She feels his absence instantly and wants to stuff her face into the pillow and scream in frustration. “Ohh, I’m sorry daddy. I didn’t mean to bother you. I’ll go bac…” the tear stained voice replies from the other side, though she isn’t able to finish as Vic opens the door and is instantly on his knees, pulling the little girl into his arms as he does. 

“What’s wrong Seppy?” he asks the four year old girl, using the nickname he’d given her when she had just started to talk. She couldn’t pronounce her name so “Seppy” is what came out, and Seppy is what she became. She was the spitting image of Vic, if Vic were a cute little girl. Straight and dark red hair, with her mother’s blue eyes. She was wearing her Wonder Woman pajamas, the ones Vic had bought her to tease his wife with. 

It worked oddly enough. 

The little girl’s face was tear streaked and she tries her best to wipe them away with the back of her hand. “I..I had a nightmare...where you...and mommy….didn’t come back” she says, referencing the numerous times that the two of them had gone out on a mission together. Vic looks back over his shoulder at Diana, an apology already in his eyes and on his lips while rubbing Seppy up and down her back while picking the still crying little girl up. ‘I’m sorry’ he mouths to her, picking up the little girl and bringing her over towards their bed. She rolls her eyes but good naturedly pats the middle of the bed, motioning for Vic to place their daughter there. “Hi mommy” the little girl sniffles from her father’s shoulder, refusing to move from her spot even as he sits on the bed. 

“Hi princess. Are you ok?” she asks, reaching out to rub her daughter’s back. “Uhh hmm” she says, still sniffling. “You don’t sound okay” Vic says, gently bouncing her in his lap. ‘The mood is most certainly gone’ she thinks, moving in close to look into her daughter’s eyes which are tear stained and afraid. She is instantly emptied of any disappointment over her missing time with Vic and leans in to nuzzle her daughter’s nose while the little girl leans over her father’s back. 

“Nightmares scare me too” she admits to her daughter who looks at her wide eyed. “Nuh uh. You’re an Amazon” she says, lisping out the world and causing Diana to laugh while Vic turns so that their little girl is in between them. “So? Aren’t you an Amazon?” 

“I’m not brave enough” Persephone says, looking as if she was ashamed of herself. “That’s not true at all Seppy” Vic says,placing her down on the bed before leaning towards her and cupping the little girl’s cheek. “Just because you’re scared doesn’t mean you’re not brave. Brave is being scared but still doing what you need to do. You had a nightmare right? That we were gone?” Vic asks, watching as the little girl nodded. “And then you came to check on us right? All the way down that dark hallway? That sounds pretty brave to me. If mommy and I had needed help you would’ve saved our lives”, he says, naturally exaggerating the situation for his daughter.

Diana smiles, nodding along before beginning to comb her fingers through Persephone’s hair. “Only an Amazon would’ve risked that for her parents” she says, taking the little girl from Vic’s arms and holding her against her. “Really?” Persephone asks curiously, looking towards Vic for confirmation of what her mother was saying. The man nods and reaches out to poke the girls belly. “Uhh hmm. You’ve got the strength and heart of an Amazon. And it’s all in here”.

The girl giggles at her father’s antics. “Dadddy. A heart isn’t in the stomach” she chastises sweetly. “For many men it is” Diana says, causing Vic to laugh at his wife’s butchering of the saying. “No no, sweetie. It’s, ‘the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach’, not...well, what you said”.

Persephone twists her head to look upward at her mother, the curious little girl’s stare giving away her confusion. “So, where is a boy’s heart then mommy? And where are girl’s hearts if they’re not in the same place?”

Vic just laughs while Diana shakes her head with a smile. “They are in the same place sweetie. Mommy and daddy are just confusing you” she says as Vic gets up off of the bed and stretches. “Alright sweetie, it’s a Friday so you can stay up a little later. How about this, a reward for your bravery. You, me and mommy can go down to the kitchen and snag a few oreos from uncle J’onn’s stash. How does that sound?” he asks, watching as the young girl moves off of the bed with a speed that gives away her demigod status. She latches onto her father’s hand, grasping it with all her might while she excitedly bounces up and down on the balls of her feet. “Can we? Uncle J’onn won’t be mad?” she asks, nervous trepidation in her voice mixing with her excitement over her upcoming treat.

“Nah, especially if it’s you. You know you’re one of his favorites” Diana says, stepping off of the bed and grabbing her robe, wrapping the red garment around her as she hides her only slightly revealing nightgown from prying eyes. She ties the sash and moves over toward her husband and daughter, taking the little girls free hand and smiling down at her. “Not still scared of the dark right?” she asks, seeing the little girl bite her lip.

“No...yes” she admits, not wanting to lie to her mother. “Don’t be. Mommy and I are with you, and aren’t oreos worth the risk?” Vic asks, pressing the door panel and watching the door swing open. The trio steps out into the corridor and the door closes behind them, making Persephone jump at the “whooshing” sound. The corridor was indeed dark, the overhead lights being turned off during the night with only the ambient light of the faraway sun and Earth to provide a slightly eerie backdrop to the drab walls. 

‘If I were a child I could certainly understand being frightened by this’ Diana thinks, caressing the back of her daughter’s hand with her thumb. They keep walking along, making the turn out of the living quarters and into the more brightly lit atrium, instantly setting Persephone at ease. She still keeps her fingers wrapped about around her parent’s hands though and hums to herself as they move along. 

“Ahh, the Wonder family, and out so late” Terrific calls from his monitor station, having been conversing with J’onn J’onzz who was apparently sharing the watch. “Hi Uncle T, Uncle J’onn. We’re going to get a snack” says a happy Persephone.

“Ahh well that sounds fun. An escort with you too huh? Well, at least you’re not out and about alone. Caught Rex and Wally Jr. running around the gym, speaking of, where’s Charlie?” Terrific asks, leaning back in his chair and subconsciously wondering what was under Diana’s robe. J’onn catches the thought and looks down at the man disappointedly before Vic answers the man. “Ahh he’s in bed still. Didn’t wanna wake him, especially with that big game he has tomorrow” referencing Charlie being on the baseball team of the Catholic school he went to.

“Ahh. Also Vic, no mask?” Terrific asks curiously which leads to the red haired man shrugging.

“Don’t need one. You all know who I am and I’m just out with my family. I highly doubt there are any agents of the conspiracy on the tower. I checked” he says causing the Martian to smile and crack one of his rare jokes. “Could Diana not be the perfect candidate for such a ruse?” he asks with a sarcastic tone. Nevertheless both Persephone and Vic look at Diana with curious eyes, causing her to laugh aloud. “Your paranoia has our daughter questioning me Vic” she teases, moving onto her knees to be eye level with her daughter and looking into her eyes. “I’m not a member of the Illuminati or whatever it is. I’m just a daughter of Themyscira and your mother. Nothing more or less”.

“Sounds like the perfect cover” Seppy retorts back with, causing Vic to nod, thinking about the merits of such an outcome. “It really is”.

This exchange causes Terrific to break out into laughter at the slightly annoyed look on Diana’s face and even J’onn lets loose a chuckle. “Do you see what you’ve done?” she asks, standing and teasingly glaring at Vic. “What?” 

“You turned our daughter into Alex Jones” Diana says causing the black man watching to laugh even harder and fall out of his chair. He continues to laugh from his position on the floor, unaided by the Martian who just keeps watching the couple with mirth clearly registered on his face.

“I didn’t tell her anything….much. I just told her about cornflakes having high levels of arsenic in them due to the usage of low grade pesticides sold by….”

“Shush, shush shush. If you didn’t tell her then I’m going to blame your genetics, meaning this is still your fault” she says while breaking down laughing. “Ohh? Mine? Who’s to say it’s just me princess? I’ve seen you do some crazy things” he teases, wrapping his arm about her waist and pulling her close. “Is that right? Name one” she challenges. “Marrying me” he retorts with a smile that makes her want to turn to goo. “Well, I suppose that was a little crazy” she says, a blush now covering her entire face. 

“Thank god for your lapse of judgement” he says, leaning in and kissing her lips gently, keeping her close by his hold on her waist. Persephone looks away from her parents, blushing at the public display of romantic affection but not willing to do what other kids might and make a scene about it. It was something that J’onn noted as well. 

When the couple release each other Persephone moves back in, taking their hands in her own once more. “Can we go get the cookies now?” she asks excitedly, wanting to get to their end goal. “Cookies?” J’onn asks curiously. “Well yeah, we figured it would be okay if we snagged a few oreos off of you. That okay J’onn?” Vic asks, knowing that their ace in the hole was snuggled up right next to him.Seppy looked up at her green uncle pleadingly, causing the man to sigh and nod. “Very well, just...not all of them please. It’s hard enough to keep them away from Wally” J’onn says, enjoying the smile that breaks out on the little girl’s face. 

“Thank you uncle J’onn” Persephone says, tugging at her parents hands to lead them away. “Thank you J’onn” Diana says, waving to one of her oldest friends before they move off towards the kitchen once more.

Terrific finally recovers, watching J’onn smile and wave the family off. “Phew, can’t believe that got me so good” he says, resuming his position in the chair, continuing his watch. “Mhhm” J’onn says simply, himself returning to his own post. He can’t help the little smile that adorns his face at seeing the happy family.

**_In the Kitchen_ **

Persephone was seated on top of the counter, gently pumping her legs in and out over the side as Vic and Diana were on either side of her. An oreo was wedged in her mouth and a small glass of milk in her other hand. She’d insisted that her mother and father join her, so each held their own glass and a few cookies.

“So, was this worth the trip through the dark?” Diana asks, taking a sip from her glass. “Uhhhmm” Seppy replies with a full mouth, swallowing quickly to continue speaking. “There is a good lesson here about perseverance and bravery Persephone” Diana says, using her full name to belay the seriousness of what she was about to say. She still smiled however, brushing her hand through her daughter’s hair. “Even when you’re afraid, keep going. Once you’re past something, things may be even better than they were before you encountered whatever it was that made you afraid”.

“Exactly princess” Vic says, kissing his daughter’s temple. “I was afraid when the Imperium attacked. But, for some reason I kept going. And I met your mommy because of it” he says, looking over at Diana and smiling. “And things have been amazing ever since. Especially with you and Charlie being here too”.

Diana blushes and takes another sip of her milk, chasing the cool liquid down with a bite of her cookie. “Did you love mommy from the start?” Persephone asks inquisitively. Vic shrugs his shoulders. “Not at the beginning no, but remember I’m a very suspicious person. I was in awe of her though. I’d never seen a woman so beautiful until her” Vic says, meaning every word of it. “What about you mommy? Did you love daddy from the start?”.

“No sweetie” Diana says honestly. “But in my defense, I was wary of men in general at that time, especially those without faces” she teases, causing Vic to roll his eyes and laugh. “When did you know you loved each other? And how do you know? It seems easier in the story books” the little girl says, looking a little put out by the fact that her parents were so different from the storybooks. 

“Well, you just...know. I can tell you when I realized I loved your mom, but, I know it started before it” Vic says, peaking Diana’s interest. She hadn’t heard this exact story before and was curious as to what Vic would say. “We were running from the Thanagarians and your mother and I happened to have split up from the rest together. There was a patrol and we ducked into a restaurant where we hid by...well, your mother kissing me” Vic says, looking towards a blushing but smiling Diana.

“Remember what you said after that babe?” 

She nods. “You’re a lot more handsome with a face than without” she says as the memories wash over her. It was indeed a special time. Though it surprised her that it had occurred a lot later than when she had fallen for Vic. ‘Even before you knew who he really was’ her mind says.

“How about you mommy? Your turn” Persephone says, excited about finally hearing about her parents and how they fell in love. “I knew I loved your father….a lot earlier, but I was so new to man’s world and so nervous about what I’d been told that I couldn’t tell him. It was after...well. Mommy and daddy and your aunt Shayera and uncles went to Themyscira to save my sisters and mother” Diana says, giving the short version as it was still undoubtedly hard for her to speak about. “From a bad man” she finishes before smiling. “We saved them, but due to a law of the gods I wasn’t allowed back, and for a very long time until recently it stuck. I was hurt but your daddy came up behind me while I was sitting on the beach and moping” she teases, causing Persephone to giggle despite the sad state of the story.

“He put his hand on my shoulder, and he told me that I was more than just an Amazon. That I was a hero. He told me was proud to call me his friend, and was proud to fight beside me” she says, looking over at Vic who was uncharacteristically silent. “Do you remember what else you said?” she asks.

“What did you say daddy?” Persephone asks excitedly. Vic just smirks and shakes his head. “Well, your mother considered it blasphemous and it was mean of me to say..”

“Aww tell me! Please!” Seppy asks, making the puppy dog eyes that always got her what she wanted.

“Well, I told her that the only reason the gods would want her off of that island was that Hera and Aphrodite were jealous of her and that one day they’d beg for her to come back” he says with a shrug. “It wasn’t the most suave thing ever, but I wasn’t really trying to be suave. I was just being honest” he explains.  
  
Diana smiles and reaches over, taking his hand in hers. “He told me what he truly thought, and he really thought that of me. He honestly believed that and I couldn’t help but be beyond flattered” she explains, looking at her daughter. “He walked away after that, being moody and mysterious as always, but his words stayed and I knew, just knew, that he was special. And...well…” she trails off, feeling embarrassed by telling her daughter such things. 

Seppy is silent, looking down into her glass of milk before she looks at both of her parents. “That’s better than the storybooks” she says finishing her last cookie and downing the rest of the milk. “Cheers to that” Vic says, raising his glass and clinking it against his wife’s before guzzling the rest. Diana follows suit and soon three empty glasses are placed in the sink. Seppy yawns, trying to cover her mouth with her hand and hiding her tiredness. Nothing gets past her mother who makes gestures at her with her eyes. Vic gets the hint and picks Seppy up, cradling the young girl against his chest and carrying her. “Tired princess?”

“Only a little” she responds. “Well, how about a little rest then hmm? We can do something fun tomorrow or...well..later today I mean” he corrects himself while looking at the clock. Diana follows behind, watching as the tired eyes of her daughter look her over. “Mommy you have a milk mustache” she says, her eyes closing after that. Diana quickly takes a napkin and wipes the milk away while Vic chuckles, gently bouncing the girl in his arms to further soothe her. “Aww, that would’ve made a funny picture” Vic says, causing Diana to quirk an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t live long enough to show anyone”.

“Ohh yes. The mighty Wonder Woman with a milk mustache? Would’ve made the times” he says, moving them out of the kitchen and into the hallway, passing the security station and waving once more to J’onn and Terrific who quietly wave back upon seeing the sleeping girl.

“The horror” she whispers with a slight laugh.

They manage to get her back into her own bed soon enough, cuddling her in and wrapping the blankets nice and snug about her. Vic quickly presses her stuffed minotaur into the little girl’s arms, which is instantly smother by how quickly the little girl squeezes it into her chest. “Goodnight princess. I love you” Vic says, moving down onto his knees to kiss his daughters cheek. Diana sits on the bed beside her, gently rubbing her hair. “Goodnight my little star” she says, laying a gentle kiss on her as well while using the same name her mother had used for her, for her daughter. They exit the room, turning on the nightlight and leaving the door slightly ajar, knowing that this section was usually quiet until the late morning. 

They move down the hall, uncharacteristically quiet though Diana moves in close to her husband, leading to Vic wrapping his arm about her. “So, that kiss did it huh?” she asks, watching the normally unflappable man blush. “Sealed the deal anyway” he admits. 

They open the door to their room, entering quickly and closing it behind them. Diana undoes the sash of her robe and throws it onto a chair, once more in her revealing nightgown. Over by the bed, Vic finishes fixing the covers and turns to see Diana still in her nightgown, bending over to fix something she saw was out of place. Question licks his lips and smiles to himself, enjoying the view his wife was unconsciously giving him. “You know, I’m still hungry” he teases, moving up behind the Amazon and placing his hands on her waist. “Vic we were just in the kitch...ohhh” she says, his meaning finally dawning on her as she straightens her back, feeling his hands creep up her stomach and just teasingly to under her breasts.

“Not hungry for food. Only you” he reiterates, causing the woman to turn in his arms and slowly push him backwards until they both fall onto the bed. He doesn’t mind at all, in fact he would have to say that he downright loved when Diana was in such a mood. She looks down at him, a salacious smirk on her face. “Well, allow me to help with that then”.

**_6 Hours Later, Morning_ **

His eyes slowly blink open, the atmosphere being unchanged from when he fell asleep, but his biological clock waking him regardless. The first thing he notices is the sound of light snoring, which Diana only did when she was extremely tired. He next noticed the weight that had settled on his chest, and when he looks up, now fully awake and aware, he sees his wife’s limp form draped over him.

He’s confused for a second, as they had never slept like this before, and judging from the fair amount of drool Diana had accumulated on his shirt, a fact he would tease her about mercilessly about later on, they’d been there for a while. “Diana, Diana sweetie” he says, gently nudging her and rubbing her side to wake her up. “Wha?” she asks groggily. “It’s time to wake up unfortunately” he says, causing the woman to sit up slightly, looking at the man through squinted eyes. “What...ohh no. I fell asleep on you didn’t I?” she asks, noticing for the first time their unorthodox position. 

“You did, though I fell asleep under you so it’s half my fault” he teases.

“Too tired to make love. Hera we’re getting old” Diana says a little disappointedly, remembering how the sleepiness had just come over her at the exact moment Vic’s hand was about to creep lower off of her back. Apparently, he’d fallen asleep too.

“Wellllll” Vic begins. “I’m not tired now, and maybe, just maybe, the kids aren’t up, so we’ll have some time” he teases, picking up where he left off last night by groping the woman’s rear end. She lets out a sound of surprise when she feels it, but smirks at her adventurous husband as she wraps her arms around the man’s shoulders. “Well, it would be a waste considering I’m already up here” she teases, leaning down and pressing her lips against her husbands. 

A knock at the door interrupts them, though this time it’s Charlie. “Mom? Dad? We gotta get ready. The game is in an hour” he says impatiently, undoubtedly already dressed in his uniform and ready to play ball. Diana closes her eyes and purses her lip in anger while Vic can’t help but chuckle. “Game called on account of kids” he teases, causing Diana to open one eye and glare at him. “Alright, alright. No joking. How about this? I’ll ask Wally to watch the kids tonight and you and I…”

“Wally WILL be watching the kids tonight” she says, climbing off of her husband after delivering one final fiery and passionate kiss to his lips. “Or I’ll kill him” she says jokingly, or at least Vic hoped it was jokingly. 

‘Wally, for your own good you’d better agree’ he thinks to himself, hoping off the bed to get ready for Charlie’s game.


End file.
